Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in minimizing the chances of the occurrence of malignant tumors (cancers) and/or the reduction in the severity of harm from existing malignant tumors, including methods, articles, etc. for providing treatments; and to methods for improving acceptance of such treatments which have now been found to also provide substantial benefit with respect to virus illnesses such as the common cold and influenza.
Description of Related Art
Beets and citrus fruits have been used historically to treat cancer. Based on this work, a study was carried out by John Francis Freidel as part of his PhD studies at the St. Thomas Institute in 1979 on betaine and D-isoascorbic acid, which are similar to compounds found in beets and citrus fruits, to determine the effect of the combination of these compounds on cancer. The results of the experiments led to the conclusion that “The application of betaine and D-isoascorbic acid as a cancer treatment is not the answer to the cancer problem, but is a new direction along the road to finding a solution to the cancer dilemma.” This conclusion was reached despite the fact that the data did indicate that the treatment slowed the progress of cancers.